


All about Trust

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ten worlds [19]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Exactly why can Batman sneak up on Superman





	All about Trust

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic was never uploaded anywhere but has been backdated to the last time I worked on the file.

All about Trust

“Here my father wanted you to examine this data,” Damian said as he handed over a disk. “Now if you’ll simply pilot that remote mini Jet my father left here to take me to see Grayson.” She still couldn’t believe Batman had insisted she handle piloting Damian whenever he was sent to Bludhaven to be with Dick. She knew that Damian was already qualified to fly but he insisted that she handle the piloting remotely. She suspected it was all a lesson for Damian about patience and respect. 

She normally would make him ask nicely but she needed him gone before he noticed her guest. She watched him go and once he was seated she fired up the auto pilot and sent him on his way. She didn’t even have to remotely pilot it. “You have got to tell me why you can hear him coming but Dick nearly caught you last time he dropped by?”

Superboy reappeared deactivating the cloaking field his stealth suit generated. “I trust Dick I don’t trust that little brat and I never will.” He said as he pulled his helmet off. “You do realize the reason Batman can sneak up on Clark is because he trust him right not because Batman is just that good or any of that nonsense.”

“I’ve never given it much thought actually,” She said honestly Batman was one of the best she knew at stealth so it just seemed right that he could sneak up on Superman. “Are you saying that if Clark didn’t trust Batman that he’d know he was sneaking up on him?”

“Yeah,” Superboy said and then frowned. “Try to imagine hearing everything for miles around, every breath, every heartbeat, and so on.” He said with a distant look in his eye, “Now imagine trying to not go crazy or invade the privacy of the people you care about the only way to deal with it is to learn to subconsciously filter out stuff you shouldn’t hear.” He shrugged then, “Honestly the sharper my senses get the more I have to respect Clark’s self control even more because it isn’t as easy for me to tune things out as it is for him.”

She really didn’t know what to say to that, it was another reminder of how alien the Kryptonians could actually be. She was honestly starting to understand why Bruce seemed to view Clark as his best friend and potentially the most dangerous person on the planet at the same time. The awkward silence was interrupted by a blaring alarm. “The kryptonian sensors you gave me that I arranged to have put in the bat cave are going off.” She said bringing up the feed. “Looks like my theory was right they do set off Kryptonian sensors.” She stopped talking as she stared there was Mr. K but he was on his knees and Batman was holding a strange device.

“That’s a kryptonian disruption gun,” Superboy said. “It destroys Kryptonian tech.” She stared at the monitor. “The sound seems to be screwed up by the disruptor is there another way to hear what’s going on?” She nodded and began bringing up an alternate Earth tech based microphone. She froze as their conversation began to fill the room and then Mr. K stood up laughing. She glanced back and Superboy was gone. She saw alarms blaring as the cave tried to repel a new intruder. She wished he’d have waited for her to disarm the security system she hoped he made it through it in one piece.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
